Felix Blake
Felix Blake worked as a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Biography Item 47 Agent Blake was assigned by Nick Fury to retrieve a Chitauri weapon found and used for bank robbery by two civilians after the Battle of New York. Along with Jasper Sitwell, Blake tracked down the two robbers and had his partner go to intercept them, neutralize them, and collect the alien weapon. a mission to find Item 47]] Much to Blake's disappointment, when Sitwell returned to the base, he had not killed the two robbers: he instead recruited them as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Claire Wise, one of the two, was assigned to be Blake's new assistant, but, among not having any particular capability, was not skilled enough to make coffee.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Chitauri Virus ]] Blake would soon after receive Level 7 clearance. Blake was agent Phil Coulson's contact when Coulson's team retrieved a Chitauri Helmet infected with an alien virus. When Blake relayed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders to dispose of Coulson's infected team-mate Jemma Simmons, Coulson pretended not to receive the order on the chance that Simmons could perfect her own cure. Afterwards, Blake warned Coulson that if he continued to pull such stunts, the higher-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. could take his team away from him - whether he liked it or not.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT Hunt for the Clairvoyant and Jasper Sitwell]] Agent Blake was called to the Bus from a Helicarrier by Phil Coulson. As the Bus flew over the North Pole, Coulson had a meeting with Blake that also included Agents Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell, John Garrett, Antoine Triplett, Grant Ward, and Melinda May to discuss a plan to learn the identity of the Clairvoyant using Index rejects. Blake witnessed Skye become a Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. .|left]] As part of the plan, Blake was randomly chosen to be May's partner as they investigated whether Thomas Nash was the Clairvoyant. The two went to Tranquility Bridge, an assisted living home in Macon, Georgia. While in the facility, Blake was attacked by Deathlok. During the battle, Blake fired a tracker in Deathlok and attempted to explain to Mike Peterson that he could still be saved and that he had a son that missed him. Deathlok responded that Mike Peterson was dead, and then veritably caved in Blake's abdomen with his prosthetic leg. Blake was brought to the Hub to receive medical attention. His condition was described as critical. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning It is assumed that he was then moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Facility. His current condition is unknown due to the HYDRA infiltration which most likely penetrated all S.H.I.E.L.D. hospitals. When Agent Antoine Triplett saw Jemma Simmons hide her research on GH.325 from him, he told her that Blake got his ribs caved-in, and his blood would be on her if she did not share her research.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Agent Blake had his suspicions about HYDRA infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. and told Victoria Hand that he believed Phil Coulson's team were double agents because of their disrespect for S.H.I.E.L.D. procedures. Blake and Hand kept their doubts to Coulson's loyalty secret, even though Blake was injured, until the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War began. This led Hand to order the death of Coulson's team. Personality Traits Agent Blake is a serious agent, who tends to do everything by the book, leaving no space for creativity. As with all agents, he's very well trained in intelligence affairs and, possibly, in armed and unarmed combat. It appears that Agent Blake has a notable taste for coffee; he asked to Claire Wise if she knew how to make coffee just after she was assigned to be his assistant,and when he was in the Bus with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he said he needed more coffee. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': *'Master Tactician': Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Employer (Relationships no longer current) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Colleague **Jasper Sitwell † - Colleague **Claire Wise - Enemy turned Assistant **Benjamin Pollack - Enemy Colleague **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson - Colleague ***Melinda May - Colleague ***Leo Fitz - Colleague ***Jemma Simmons - Colleague ***Skye - Colleague ***Grant Ward **Garrett's Team ***John Garrett - Colleague ***Antoine Triplett - Colleague Enemies *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Grant Ward - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Deathlok - Attacker Appearances *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''FZZT'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Agent Blake provides the briefing at the entrance of the exhibit called Avengers S.T.A.T.I.O.N. (Scientific Training and Tactical Intelligence Operative Network), located in New York.Marvel's 'Avengers' S.T.A.T.I.O.N. exhibit References Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 7 Category:Heroes